PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will provide executive oversight and administrative support for all of the projects and cores that comprise the Genomics of Acute Myeloid Leukemia (GAML) Program Project Grant. The goal of the Administrative Core is to monitor the activities of all of the program components, to comply with all local and federal guideline for grant administration, and to facilitate communication and collaboration among the program members and the External Advisory Board. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Administrative Core are as follows: Specific Aim/Core Service 1: We will facilitate communication and collaboration among investigators. Specific Aim/Core Service 2: We will provide administrative oversight and support for all projects and cores. Specific Aim/Core Service 3: We will provide budgetary management for all projects and cores. Specific Aim/Core Service 4: We will coordinate all GAML PPG-related meetings, including those with External Advisory Board members.